Personal Sacrifices
by 0odlesofNoodles
Summary: Sakura's intentions lead her to become what she did not wish to think about. She did this out of pure love for Naruto. She has given her body to Orochimaru. When Naruto discovers her secret and lashes out...who else can she run too? SasuXSaku. .Lemon.
1. Deal with the Devil

"Personal Sacrifices"

Pairings: SasuXSaku

Chapter 1: Deal With The Devil

The man, no, the monster with errie white skin and tantalizing yellow eyes towered over the strong pink headed kunoichi's presence. A shiver made its way down her spine as she looked him in the face. This would be normal to any person if they sought to work out a deal with the devil himself. Previous deals had been made with this creature, but for that of selfish reasons. The deal that was about to be put into place was that developed by love.

"I wish to talk with you," Sakura spoke, hopeing to conceal the fear in her voice "alone."

She motioned at a shadowed figure standing in the far background by the exit. Orochimaru instantly twisted his head and dismissed his right hand assistant from the room. The unwary shinobi left the room without revealing his identity.

"Tsunade's prodigy." he sneered, taking a step closer to Sakura.

The two bodies were now merely a foot apart. They continued to lock eyes.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

Keeping in mind that he could kill her at any moment, Sakura did not retort. Instead, she kept focus on her original goal.

"Well, I'm not here regarding Sasuke-kun...if your wondering." she snapped.

Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess you have simply caught me off guard this time then." he chuckled, breaking the lock by shutting his eyes.

"That set aside, I've come to request something of you." Sakura continued, trying to ignore his fowl laughter.

He stopped, moved inches closer, and bent down to her level.

"Does little Sakura-san know how much trouble she can get into with Tsunade-sama? With the village? With Naruto?" he mocked.

The frown on her face faltered at the sound of the blonde haired boy's name. He was the only reason she was standing infront of this menace in the first place. Him and his desires. Oh how he played with her heart.

Noticing that her guard would be down for that instant moment, Orochimaru took advantage. Slowly but surely, he withdrew his tongue from his mouth and menacingly made his way around her soft face. As soon as she had been broughten back to reality, her expressione tightened and so did his tongue. This time, it found its way down around her arms as to imobilize his small opponent. She struggled to get free, then gave in and continued to speak. A stern look now settled in her eyes.

"And what is it you request of me?" he asked, refusing to let go of her.

Sakura sighed inwardly and mentally prepared herself. It wasn't to late to back down.

"I-I...The experimentation on Yamato-sensei...could it be done again with guarenteed success?" she beckoned.

"I suppose...but there are a couple of, well, how should I put this, 'ingredients' I'd need in order to preform that operation. Why do you ponder about such a thing?" a grin arose.

"Ingrediants are easily found if you look hard enough. You failed to answer my other question though. One that involved success rate." Sakura repeated, obviously being irritated by the bind around her arms.

"You want to possess the talent to reduce the number of 'tails' when Naruto is in his fox state...don't you?" he guestimated.

"That's what I was aiming for. Exactly." she smiled, the scowl still on her face.

"There's a 98.3 chance you'll die. The odds are against you. Do you still wish to let me preform on you?"

"Forget the odds. If I die...at least I died trying." she spoke with sincere courage.

"If you die, it will be just one less to exterminate when I take over Konoha." he laughed.

"I believe so, but if I survive...I can settle his demon." she whispered to herself.

"In return for this operation, I believe you owe me something..." he squeezed her tighter, causing her to squeal. "...you."

Sakura's eyes closed slowly, then shot back open. She continued to wiggle, trying to break free of his hold, but it was no use.

"Choose something else! I'm NO ONE'S property!" she struggled.

His tongue now made its way down her right leg, pulling her entire body into his chest. Teardrops sat in the corners of her eyes.

"Oooh little Sakura-san..." he stroked her hair gently with his left hand, his right hugging her in an embrace. "...what are you to do?"

Sakura began to cry hard.

"If you say no, you cannot save Naruto. If you say yes, you may be able to. But you risk your own freedom in the process. What should little Sakura-san do?" he giggled under his puppy talk.

She continued to cry. Orochimaru soon let go of her completly, allowing her to fall to her knees on the floor infront of him.

"I take your silence as a yes, my dear." he stepped back while forming hand signs.

She looked up, face wet with tears, but it was simply to late.

His sharp fangs pierced her snow white skin in the centre of her collar bone.

A new mark was born.


	2. The Physical Pangs

"Personal Sacrifices"

Pairings: SasuXSaku

Chapter 2: The Physical Pangs

Sakura's valient scream was let loose through out the hollow room.

Orochimaru's white fangs quickly retracted from her sore skin. His new playtoy had just been breached. His head floated back into position as he got onto one of his clothed knees. Sakura's hands clenched her collar bone area. The burning sensation that was now being focused onto one place of her body was causing more and more tear build up in her ducts. There was no way she could possibly maintain balance and thus fell forward to Orochimaru's feet. The malicious man softly stroked her shaking head of hair.

"Now, my pet. That wasn't so bad was it?" he sneered.

Sakura didn't dare look at him. If she wanted to, she couldn't work up the strength in the first place. Of course it was _bad_. It was more then _bad_. It was grotescally horrible. The feeling of someone taking a heated kunai and ripping her chest open with her bonded to a chair. No. That wasn't even enough to describe it. She released her grip, hands still placed on her chest and closed her lids tightly. Tears fell from her eyes, through her cheeks, and down her soft lips. Because of the way she had fallen, they had eventually made there way onto the cold, hard floor.

"What's wrong little Sakura-san? Can't withstand the pain? Perhaps you'll die, but that would be an awful shame." he mocked.

"I'll," she struggled to get to at least her knees "be f-fine."

Sakura fell instantly and felt her head beginning to swell.

"Like I said. It would be a shame to lose such a rare treasure as yourself." he stated while slowly lifting her weakened form into his arms.

She felt sick, not only by the curse mark, but by the fact that _he,_ himself, _Orochimaru_, was now carrying her vintage bridal style. Normally he had beckoned servants to do--

"Sasuke, take her downstairs to a respectable room. Lock the door from the outside. Oh and, be gentle, our young friend here seems to have taken on the curse mark in much more painful ways." he laughed.

Sakura's facial remarks widened as much as they possibly could with out straining her face. Her earlier prediction of the unwary shinobi being Kabuto, were obviously proven wrong.

"Understood." came a deep voice from the shadows.

Sakura's heart lurched. There was barely any light at all in the room so there was no way of knowing that it was for sure Sasuke. Wait, why was her heart lurching if she was now in love with Naruto? It was like a feeling she could never get rid of, a desire she could never tame. Was Naruto merely a cover-up? No. No?

The sound of the approaching figure's feet made her gulp. At that precise moment, a wave of pain immediatley began to sweep her body...

and

all

it

could

do

was

panic.

Sakura fainted in Orochimaru's arms.


End file.
